humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
God, Brahman, the Reality is Evolving
Normally we consider God as something distant and apart from ourselves. Rarely do we think of the Divine as immanent in the world, let alone evolving in the universe. To address this issue, let us begin with a bit of metaphysics. The ultimate conception of existence is an omnipresent Reality that exists in all planes -- from an Infinite consciousness “above” in the Unmanifest down through matter, life, and mind in the manifest universe. This Reality -- this ultimate conception of what is contained in all planes Unmanifest and Manifest -- is known as ‘Brahman’ in the East and ‘The Absolute’ in the West. Most will settle for ‘God,’ though that conception can be quite limiting. But how then is this ''omnipresent ''Reality; this God, Brahman, Absolute evolving? To answer that question, we need to understand the 'Process of Creation.' To begin with there is an ineffable, immutable, infinite consciousness that always was, is, and always will be. It is the Reality in its first stage; before creation. This Infinite has then extended itself into a field of manifest entities. It extended its own infinite being, consciousness, and delight into a universal field of distinct forces and forms. To do so, it rendered a creating plane of Truth Consciousness, and from it, formulated the dividing capacity of Mind, through which emerged the Energies that are the source of all forces and distinct material life forms in space and time. This second movement can be thought of as the Involutionary process. Thus in the first stage there is a ''decent/involution ''from an Infinite consciousness to Supermind, Mind, and then Energy; and a second stage of ''ascent/evolution ''in the universe from Energy to Matter to Life and Life Forms to Mind, the latter expressing mainly through we human beings. The Reality is then all of the planes of the involutionary and evolutionary processes together. Brahman/The Reality/God, is not only timeless, spaceless being, but extended Itself to forms of its Force in creation. In other words Brahman, God, the Reality also became this life. It is thus the Unmanifest and Manifest, and their integral relationship. This is the ultimate conception of Reality afforded to Man. Moreover, since we humans in the universe are an extension of that Reality, and since we are evolving, then God the Divine, Brahman, the Absolute Reality is evolving as well. As we bring higher consciousness to bear in our lives, we evolve, as does God the Infinite. As we become more conscious -- overcoming our personal limitations and wanting qualities; find our spirit and soul within; commune with the transcendent Divine, bring the that Higher Power into the details of our lives -- we not only uplift ourselves and life, but enable the Reality itself to evolve through creation. We are then the instrument of God's evolution. As we evolve, so does the Reality, Brahman, which is in and of every and all things. When we connect to our higher nature, we serve the evolution of the Reality, as it seeks to render its own spiritual attributes of Silence, Oneness, Truth, Wisdom, Power, Love, Beauty, and Delight into this universe of forms. --Roy Posner 15:54, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Theory of Creation Category:Creation